


Stay

by bandedbulbussnarfblat



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Gen, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Apologizes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22592707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandedbulbussnarfblat/pseuds/bandedbulbussnarfblat
Summary: “You want me to stay?”
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 140





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, I write one thing and one thing only, and that is Geralt attempting to say sorry to Jaskier.

“Jaskier.”

Jaskier keeps his back to Geralt, busy packing up his things. He'll be leaving soon. Once they are safely back down this mountain he'll be on his way. “You don't have to say anything. You made yourself perfectly clear earlier.”

“Jaskier.”

Jaskier turns around. He hasn't been crying or anything as dramatic as that—he wouldn't, not here where everyone could see, though he supposes he will once he's alone. Still, he knows his face will reveal his thoughts, and Geralt, even as emotionally constipated as he is will be able to read the pain and the suffering. The heartbreak. The love.

“I-”Geralt starts, stops. He seems unsure of what to say. He's quiet a moment, then says “Stay.”

Jaskier feels a lurch in his chest, something warm settling there. “What?”

Geralt looks away briefly, thoroughly uncomfortable. “Don't leave.”

“But you said-”

“I didn't mean it.”

This is as close to an apology as he is likely to get. Geralt isn't very good at saying sorry. But it's written in his face, in his eyes.

“You want me to stay?”

“Yes.”

Jaskier puts down his pack. “Well, how can I refuse when you ask so nicely?”


End file.
